Problem: Express the decimal as a percent. $1.145$
Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $1.145 = \dfrac{114.5}{100}$ $\hphantom{1.145} = 114.5\%$ $114.5$ per hundred = $114.5$ per cent = $114.5$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.